Abigail's bruise
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: when house finds out he has a daughter he had the choice to look after her or send her into the foster system, which will he choice. contains ABUSE launguage i am english it is my first fanfiction on house not beta read but plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

my first ever house story also i am English so forgive me, this is set season three time doesn't follow episodes but house is living with wilson and no sam in the picture yet.

* * *

><p>isa Cuddy the dean of medicine at PPTH sat behind her desk in her office, reading threw reports and filling out new legal forms thanks to House's latest medical diagnostic mystery. There was a knock on her door she looked up to see a man in a basic police office uniform and a woman in a pants suit.<p>

"great what has he done now" Cuddy muttered to her self.

"come in"called Cuddy getting up from behind her desk and head towards the door to meet a new set of house trouble.

"what can I do for you officer?"asked Cuddy as they all sat down in the sofa area of her office.

" I am here about a certain Dr. Gregory House."said the police office. _Of course you are._ Thought Cuddy.

"what has he done?"asked Cuddy no need to sugar coat it she thought.

"its more my area now"said the woman taking over from the officer.

"hello I am Kristin Forge from child services"said the woman sticking her hand out to Cuddy who took it. _Crap house you didn't touch a kid you didn't harm a kid. Crap I can't dig you out of this one. _Thought Cuddy.

"should I call him down?"asked Cuddy.

"please"said the officer.

"house get down to my office now... no forget that come now I have an officer and CPS in my office... I know for a fact you are not in clinic right now so get here now"said Cuddy.

" he should be long about 10 minutes tops so what is this about?"asked Cuddy.

" a Abigail Jesse Blone-House is a subject to investigation a Mr Waterston a Drama teacher at the local school has filed a abuse report"said Kristin. _HOUSE what did you do? Abuse really? _Screamed Cuddy in her head.

"we do think abuse was a subject but at the moment in time the mother a Mrs Jamie Blone has decided she does not want to care for Abigail, whom by the way does not know what is going on at the moment she can not be removed from the home till a week or so unless the father takes her."said Kristin.

" how has this got to do with house?"asked Cuddy.

"well according to Mrs Blone a Mr Gregory House is said father, we ran DNA tests, Dr house's DNA has been on file since well his drug arrest a few years ago. Anyway it was a match he is in fact the father so we are here to come see if he will take Abigail into his care or if we put her in to the system"explained Kristin. _What, oh god. _Cuddy thought.

_Thud...thud...thud_

" Cuddy what do you want I have a very important meeting with coma guy at 9 cant believe you got me to come in at seven this morning.

"house sit"said Cuddy. _This will not go well... please let it be a dream...will he keep Abigail or send her to the system...I wonder what she looks like...house a father oh god._ We the things going through Cuddy's head all the way through the explanation between house and officer Hall and Kristin Forge.

The officer and CPS walked out of Cuddy's office. House sat on the sofa for a few minutes before getting up he headed to the door but turned abruptly to face Cuddy who was also still sat on the sofa in shock.

" Cuddy do me a favour and don't tell anyone not even Wilson not yet anyway please"said house Cuddy could note the desperation in his voice so she nodded.

"thanks"he muttered.

"where are you going now?"asked Cuddy.

"clinic duty"said house before hobbling out.

_I did not expect house to do that poor Abigail. _Said Cuddy.

* * *

><p>is Abigail in the system or not will house put her there and feel guilty and thats where the story will take off on or what plz review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_thank youn for the review plz can i have more coz they are like candy to me. this is set in season 6 after cameron left chase(cow) and hpuse is living with wilson in the condo but no same yet:) also i am english so if i use different vocab to what america does plz forgive me also this is not beta checked thank you and bye._

* * *

><p><em>Thud...smack...thud...smack...thud...<em>

" Cuddy what do you want?"asked house catching his over sized tennis ball.

" have a guess"said Cuddy trying to make this situation less deep less troubling.

"no more clinic duty"said house hopefully but he knew deep down what this conversation was and not really wanting to get angry at Cuddy.

"House yesterday you found out that your a father"said Cuddy.

"well duh Cuddy don't you think I already that don't you think I spent all of last night on the sofa thinking about what I am going to do? I am going to take her in or put her in the system, if so how guilty will I feel or will I be a good father? What is she like does she look like me and the big what will I do? And Wilson isn't stupid me sat on the sofa all night thinking he is bound to notice the nosey thing he is. Do you know how hard making this choice is?"said house his voice full of worry. Cuddy knew he was worried he had never looked so nervous or upset and she was worried she knew she was treading on glass.

" House you already have made this choice and what ever that choice is it is the right one"said Cuddy putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and to her surprise house never shrugged it off.

"your right I have made a choice"whispered house. Cuddy stayed quiet but squeezed his shoulder telling him it was okay to go on.

" Abigail House has a ring to it"muttered house. "do you think she will like me?"asked House.

"your taking her in"said Cuddy in a state of utter shock. Gregory house the heartless monster most of the time was taking in a child a living child.

"yeah I am I thought about it all night but for some weird reason the second the woman told me that I had a daughter who may be put into foster care if I don't take her into my care I wanted her I spent all night worrying but it all came to the same thing Abigail House"said house.

"so when do you...um how do I say this take her home"said Cuddy.

"she is not a puppy Cuddy"snapped house.

" I know"whispered Cuddy a ghost of a smile on her face house had chosen to become a father a caring father for a child he hasn't met yet. " I am proud of you house, and you will be a great father"said Cuddy. House signed with relief if Cuddy agreed with him on this then that was a good sign.

" well Miss social worker told me on the phone that it is Abigail's last day of school before the summer holidays I am to go with Kristin and pick her up before lunch"said house she glanced towards the clock.

"that explains why you are here at seven o'clock in the morning"smiled Cuddy.

"yeah but if Wilson asks and he will trust me, tell me I did something wrong and you need me in early to fix it, I plan on telling him just not yet, I will since we both live in the Condo but I don't know I want to meet her first"said house.

"yeah"smiled Cuddy softly.

" Abigail House wow"said House again.

"so what time are you setting off?"asked Cuddy.

" I am going to drive Wilson car he doesn't get in till nine so about half past eleven"said house.

"okay and house don't blow this please"said Cuddy walking out his office.

* * *

><p>how will house and Abigail go down together will she be a spolit brat or abused like th teacher suspected? plz review i will try and post again soon. there is some Abigail in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hello again, like i said i am english and in this it includes GCSE's they are tests in engaland that you take at the end of school for qualifications i am not sure what the US equlivlant is so sorry. also before i get any reviews saying how clique this chapter may be the lesson in this was actually a lesson i had this week i thought it was perfect for this chapter.

* * *

><p>As House walked threw the school entrance he was greet by a woman she was old but looked kind the type you would expect to be a Liberian.<p>

"hello I expect you are Dr house and Kristin"said the elder woman. They both nodded. For the first time ever house felt nervous.

"well according to my time table Abigail at the moment in time is in Science, biology room 36 first floor second building I will show you"said the woman.

"bye doctor house any problems phone"said Kristin before walking out the school leaving house to meet his daughter on his own.

As they walked across a huge court yard full of picnic benches and bins they heard no sound.

" she looks like you"said the woman as they pushed open the door to the science block.

"she does"said house surprised.

"yeah well we are here room 36 I will go and speak with Mr. James he is her teacher I am the schools Administer so I cover, everything. I think you should meet him to"said the woman.

As house walked in the class was a bit loud lots of chat, mostly containing what people are going to do it the summer holiday.

"ah Mr house ,Abigail is through them doors feel free to say hi"said the teacher.

As he walked threw the doors two girls both aged thirteen sat at a table one with a book in front of her reading the other with a science book in front of her and a biology book labelled microbes_ and diseases. GCSE level 2._

he looked over her should she had a printed sheet with a load of symptoms on each question asking what do the symptoms like mean. She had the text book open to a page that was labelled common symptoms to diseases. He scanned he answers all correct and somewhere quiet hard for considering she was a thirteen year old girl doing GCSE work.

"good work"house said. The girl jumped, the other girls looked at her and smiled.

"thanks"she whispered hardly audible.

" I am Dr house"he said.

"wow a doctor Abigail said your work was good"said the girl. House looked down at the girl who said nothing. But she tried to stand up slowly but instead fell to the floor.

"Abigail are you okay"whispered house.

"yeah I think I just fainted"muttered Abigail.

"do this happen often?"asked house helping her up onto the chair.

"um not really only when i forget to eat"she said the other girl sighed and house raised his eyebrow.

"she does eat i mean she is not bulmic or anything she just um..."said the girl. house could pratically hear her voice scream._her mother doesn't let her eat._

house helped abigail on to her chair again.

"could you leave i have something to tell her"said house.

"okay see ya abigail" she said before bouncing out the door leaving house and abigail alone.

"i am your father...wow that was cheesy"said house. Abigail nodded.

"you do realise what that means?"asked house.

"does this mean I get to live with you now?"asked Abigail. House looked at her. She has pale skin with what looked like faded purple fade blemishes her eyes unmistakeably blue just like house's. Her hair was a chestnut brown, the same shade house's was in his youth it was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked at her eyes again remembering what she just asked her eyes looked almost pleading.

"yeah"said house. He looked back and Abigail she sat as if she was really hurt but dare not say anything. Her clothes were strange for a teenager in high school, she wore what house thought had the shape of skinny jeans but on her looked more like normal jeans. She wore a long sleeved red and grey stripy top and a fade grey t-shirt over the top of it in her hand she had a green parka and a small holey bag.

"come on I am taking you to the hospital to get checked out and I have to work so you can stay with me all day if you like"said house softly because she look so scared and fragile like a wrong look at her could break her. She just nodded.

"House you paged me"stated thirteen as she jogged into the clinic.

"yeah threw them doors is a young girl thirteen, weird huh since your called...never mind anyway she is a subject to abuse I think check her out for me while I go visit Cuddy"said house.

"why should I do it?"asked thirteen.

"because I trust you and she is my daughter and if you say a word I will kill you before you Huntington's does understood"asked house.

"yeah"gulped thirteen. She walked into the examining room.

* * *

><p>plz review plz<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hi house may be ooc in this but i made him more him as well in his thought as he is um being nice plz review WARNING meantions of abuse.

* * *

><p>"house you back already"said Cuddy the second he walked threw her doors.<p>

"yeah"said house slightly quiet

"what happened please say you didn't do anything...house like"said Cuddy almost pleading with fate.

"no but I know Abigail is being abused thirteen is checking her over she is obviously being abused she fainted from lack of food"said house.

"see fainted"said Cuddy.

"yeah she was in science doing her GCSE microbes she is only thirteen she was doing symptoms and stuff she got them all right but then she fainted then after she came around I told her who I was she took it well she hardly speaks and is moving if she is hurt and and fear and sadness has been impregnated on to her face she is constantly looking sad"said house in a rush. "she looks like me"he stated after a few minutes of silence.

"what?"asked Cuddy.

"Abigail she looks like me"said house again deep in thought.

"oh really poor child"said Cuddy smiling, even house cracked a smile at that.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before thirteen came in.

"house"said thirteen.

"is she okay?"he asked.

"um well...she is severely malnourished probably why she fainted so we should keep her in over night for surveillance...up to you of course...also child services should be informed she has many bruised ribs and on fractured one nothing to serious, almost every inch of her torso is bruise with hand marks and she also had what looks like belt marks on her back. I have given her a hospital gown and some shorts. She is the examining room now she is um well crying don't blame her do you want me to do the feeling thing or do want to?"said thirteen. House looked as if he could kill someone and Cuddy looked as if she was going to be sick.

" I will do it"said house taking the folder out of thirteen's hands and replacing it with a role of bills.

"don't worry I won't say anything not even to Wilson"she said

" you better not... could you get some clothes and stuff your are a girl as well"said house thirteen nodded then left the room.

"house..."started Cuddy.

" I know"he said before leaving.

As house walked back into the exam room. He saw Abigail in a pink hospital gown the marks on her arms were from hand marks. She sat there crying tears coming down her face but hardly any sound.

" don't cry"house almost begged but Abigail turned ridged as if ready to be hit and quickly wiped her face and braced her self.

"oh my god... I am not going to hit you"said house shocked that the girl thought he was going to hit her.

"sorry"she whispered with out thinking house walked over and hugged her hesitantly trying to to hurt her. At first she was ridged in his arms clearly petrified but she suddenly buried her head into house's shoulders and cried. House mentally thanking Cuddy for closing this examining room for the day for house.

"shush your okay now they wont hurt you again"said house comforting her it felt weird being nice he had always been nice at points in life but they always felt weird now it felt so natural so really.

"sorry" Abigail whispered as she pulled away from house.

"don't be, we have to keep you in over night but you can stay in my office if you like speaking of which it is lunch time and I believe it is time for you to meet my house mate and best friend, but don't tell him I said that. James Wilson"said house. As they walked out the room heading to the floor where house's and Wilson's rooms were.

* * *

><p>plz review also how will wilson take it plz review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

hiya plz can i have at least two reviews next to this story plz here is abigail and wilson and i wonder why everyone thinks so badly of house NOT any way plz read and review plz next chapter up some time tonight :) NOT BETA READ

* * *

><p>As they walked in silence across the clinic to the elevator, house couldn't take his eyes off Abigail. She looked so delicate so hurt and damaged and somewhere deep,deep,deep down he wanted to cry and he wanted to go and find the monsters who did this to her and hurt them. Every time house had a child patient he either hated them or found them normal enough, he never understood how parents were willing to do the impossible for their child how you could love a spoilt brat he never understood it but now he did he understood the saying of you never know how much you love a child till you have one of your own. As they finally made it into the empty elevator, the doors closed he saw Abigail was shaking.<p>

"are you okay?"he asked. She nodded.

"no your not, what is the matter?"house asked.

"nothing it just hurts"said Abigail in a whisper.

"what hurts?"house asked alarmed.

"my back but I will be fine"she said scared to admit it was like it was on fire.

" I will prescribe you some pain meds okay"said house putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly but she flinched away in fear and pain.

The elevator pinged open as they stepped out it looked as if Abigail's knee were about to give way from pain. House decided it would be to much for her to walked down to the cafeteria so he had to think of a knew idea. _Wilson. Perfect. _House thought.

" Abigail I am going to get us lunch okay so I want you to go in the office there and say and don't be afraid to say this just say it trust me just say. _Dr. house told me to wait here with you since you are good with the feeling caring stuff._ Okay and trust me he is will not harm you under no circumstance will he hurt you okay so I won't be long"house said hobbling toward the elevator. Abigail decided to knock on the door.

"come in"said a warm male voice. As she walked in she fell on to her knees. A man with a boyish charm ran towards her he lifted her on to her feet and guided her on to a sofa next to his desk, he closed the door and walked toward back towards her.

"a-a-are you Dr. Wilson?" Abigail asked her voice shaking with fear.

"yes are you okay?"he asked.

"yeah I am f-fine Dr. house said to tell you that I am to wait he till he comes back with lunch because your good with caring and you wont hurt me"she said but the last bit was not a statement it was a question and Wilson could tell by the fear in her voice and the fact she was shaking violently she was sacred.

"no I wont hurt you, what is your name?"asked Wilson. _House what did you do? How do you manage to scare someone this bad. _

"Abigail"she whispered trying hide her arms. But Wilson noticed her arms where badly bruised and her face had faced purple and yellow blemishes clearly bruises. _Oh my god house. You didn't. You didn't a child. Pain won't be an excuse on this one._

Wilson looked at her the goose bumps on her arms and on her legs showed oh so visibly on her pale almost translucent skin.

"your cold"said Wilson, Abigail stayed quiet. Wilson sighed and went over to his desk and took his suit jacket of the back of his chair. _Who wont be in a hospital gown in new jersey while it is raining outside. Some summer we are having._

"here"he said putting it on her lap, she looked at it then back to Wilson.

"it wont bite"said Wilson. Abigail picked it up and gingerly put it on.

"thank you"she said. Wilson paged beeped. _I will explain everything wont be long 'bout 10 mins. _House page number was below it.

"great, Abigail are you okay?" Wilson asked she was still shaking.

"y-yeah"she said.

"your in pain"stated Wilson, Abigail didn't say anything to afraid to say anything. Wilson sighed knowing house was due back any minute now.

_Thud...thud...thud...thud._

" Abigail"house came in checking the girl was still in here.

"house what the hell is going on?"asked Wilson his calm warm voice gone.

* * *

><p>will abigail be svared again will wilson turn her and house away(stupid question wilson is so charming her wouldnt turn a rat away) next chapter is so awesome i have written half of it already but i will post it tonight if i get a review if not tomorrow night i will post it see ya later :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

thank for all them review i am putting this one up and may be another tonight you never know plz read and review this has a warning meantions of abuse and rape also not beta read guys not beta read :) also i think that i amy have cuddy and lucas as close friends in this not dating close friends i am not sure yet also house is back to his normal self again.

* * *

><p>"house what the hell is going on?"asked Wilson his calm, warm voice now gone. Cuddy trailed in after house with a portable IV trailing behind her. Abigail flinched at Wilson's tone and closed her eyes again when ever there was shouting the was a beating.<p>

" Wilson don't yell your scaring Abigail"said Cuddy.

"Abigail no one in this room will hit you okay"said house comfortingly. She opened her eyes and nodded but was still afraid.  
>"Wilson this is Abigail she is my daughter,"said house. Wilson almost laughed at Wilson face. Then a nurse handed Cuddy a folder just before she shut the door to Wilson's office.<p>

"oh god...house"whispered Cuddy a tear coming down her cheek. House took the folder out of Cuddy's hands and red it the seconded he read it he started shaking.

"the rape kit came back positive"whispered house. House blinked trying to get ride of the anger

"Wilson has she been okay with you when I left her?"asked house

"no she fell the second she came in she was clearly in pain and was cold"said Wilson.

"Abigail can you look at me a second"said house. Abigail looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

" listen to me okay you are safe no one in this room or hospital with ever hurt you okay no one especially Wilson and Cuddy and I do you understand?"said house.

"yeah I understand" Abigail voice was hoarse and dry.

" I know you thirsty and Cuddy is carrying a bag of food which we all shall eat in a minute but at the moment we need to get you hooked up to a IV and put some cream on your back but first when did you get the back lashes"asked house.

"t-this morning"she whispered more tears coming down her face. House pulled her into a hug.

"don't worry they wont hurt you any more."said house.

"this will sting a little okay but Cuddy is going to open the back of you gown okay and bandage you back"said house. Abigail cautiously buried her head into house shoulder as Cuddy pulled the tie backs lose on her gown. She tried to muffle a scream as the ointment was applied but it hurt to much she expected a hit of a slap for confessing her pain but nothing.

" all done Abigail"said Cuddy giving her a warm smile.

" Wilson apply the IV I don't think she is scared of you yet and it seems to be compulsory for Abigail to be scared of everyone need to be done"said house his voice sarcastic trying to lighten the mood.

" I am not afraid of you Dr. House"she said a ghost of a smile on her lips.

" call me dad or Greg or house" said house then smiled. "or lord or king or the holy one take you pick" he finished. Abigail let out her first laugh, it was a ghost laugh it sounded like a sigh but it was a laugh.

"well lunch"said Wilson.

"yeah you paid for mine, Abigail's, yours, and Cuddy's lunch which is Reuben sandwich each along with a large strawberry and mango smoothie also a few cookies"said house. Wilson sighed. That would have at least cost him £30.

they all started to eat but Abigail just stared at her food and house noticed this. Even though after what they all had just found out they were not hungry but they all knew Abigail needed to eat so they had to as well.

"what we generally do now is eat"said house. Taking a bite of his sandwich and forcefully swallowing it. Abigail hand shakily picked up the sandwich shakily but before she could take a bite she felt really sick,

" Abigail?"asked Cuddy.  
>" I think I am going to be sick"she whispered. Wilson jumped up and pulled his trash can towards her. Abigail doubled over the pain which caused her to cry out in protest but all she threw up was stomach acid and water.<p>

" you have to eat Abigail or it will get worse"said Cuddy. Abigail nodded and took several bits of her sandwich but she threw them back up.

" I think a drip would be better"said Wilson. House nodded in agreement.

" Abigail do you want to take about what happened?"asked house

"no not really I just want a friend, a friend to talk to not you but a friend"she said then lets out a airy laugh with no humour.

"that sound silly doesn't it"she said.

"no it sound perfectly rational"said Cuddy.

" and I know just the person"said house smiling evilly.

"who?"asked Abigail but looked to the floor instantly for speaking out of term.

"hey you can speak when ever you like no more asking to speak that is Wilson's job"laughed house really seriously.

"oh speak of the devil"said house as thirteen knocked on the door carrying a lot of bags.

"what do you mean house?"asked thirteen.  
>" Abigail thirteen is now your go to gal and best friend"said house and what surprised Abigail the most was thirteen looked genuinely excited till Cuddy handed her Abigail's file and her face turned to a dark red scowl and the paper.<p>

"so since the other duckling have the day off you two and go in the conference room and talk and paint nails and play I show you mine if you show..."said house but was cut of by Cuddy.

"HOUSE! Don't be so..."yelled Cuddy.

"house like"finished Wilson.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and help a very weak Abigail into the conference room.

* * *

><p>ha ha ha i love thirteen she is awesome that why i made her the first duckling to appear and someon who review gave me the idea of them being close friends they never put it in them words and i am pretty sure they meant something along the lines of close close friends 3 (Torchwood cardiff) so thnks how will tehy get on :) plz review plz also some 13 and chase in the background of later chapter i think. xx wt do u think plz tell me<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

this is just a quick one but more of 13 and abigail later trust me i just had to reward torchwood cardiff for the reviews. review plz

* * *

><p>"come on I am sure I can pinch Chase's chair for you"said thirteen puling the IV line stand along next to Abigail along with the haul of bags from many different shops.<p>

"threw here"said thirteen holding the glass down open for her while she dragged mountains of hoping bags and the IV line.

Thirteen dumped all the bags on the glass table and whisked round to Chase's desk pulling out a extremely comfortable looking green and blue chair.

"sit down the Abigail do like Abigail or Abbey or Gail?"asked thirteen. Taking her own less comfy seat and pulled it to he glass table near Abigail's chair.

"um Abbey or Abigail I don't mind Katie calls me Abigail"said Abigail she felt strangely safe around thirteen she did in the examining room and now she felt safer and friendlier then she has ever been with Katie.

"who is Katie?"asked thirteen.

"Katie is a student in year 10 who does her GCSE's work with me"said Abigail.  
>"you must be smart like your dad, are you calling him dad?"asked thirteen before taking a bit of her energy bar.<p>

"um I don't know he said I could but he also said I could call him, house, Greg, lord, god and the holy one"said Abigail smiling at the memory.  
>"yeah that's house for you he is and ass but gets the job done"said thirteen.<p>

"could I know something about you?"asked Abigail.

"sure what do you want to know?"asked thirteen.

"any thing I just wanna talk about anything really"said Abigail.

"well my really name is Remy but call me thirteen it is my number when I was competing for this job and I have Huntington's diseases"said thirteen cheerfully.

"really sorry about that"said Abigail.

"don't be blame genes, wanna look what I got you with you dad's the holy one's money"said thirteen the both laughed at that.

"yeah sure."said Abigail who never got anything new apart from when Katie got her a winter coat for Christmas last year.

"well I was not sure what clothes size you were so I guessed."said thirteen pulling out three pairs of demi jeans.

"thank you"said Abigail over joyed. Thirteen smiled.

" I got you a new green parka since the one you had was ripped and they are good coats to have. Abigail nodded.

"now I loved these so I got you quiet a few of them because I have loads at home and they are dead comfy and good looking"said thirteen pulling out three turtle necks three colourful vest tops. Three t-shirts each with a bunch of words on it. _I am a doctor trust me...normal is overrated...chocoholic is detox beware. _Next thirteen pulled out a few packs of underwear and few packs of Pjs and a pair of trainers.

"also I got you some private stuff that you can ask me to buy because it may be a bit awkward asking house for may be Wilson would be awkward."said thirteen as she pulled a box of tampons out the bag before putting them back in. also pulling out some antiperspirants before putting them back.

"also a gift"said thirteen pulling out a medium sized wrapped box. Abigail pulled the paper off to reveal a mobile phone.

" I know it is not that new and stuff it only is a basic one SMS and call on it but it should help to get in touch with me or you dad the holy one and Wilson"said thirteen. Abigail jumped up and gave thirteen a huge hug.


	8. Chapter 8

hello thank you torchwood cardiff here is some fluff friendship of 13 and abigail but later on in the chapter is some ABUSE as abigail talks to thirteen about what happened and plz review plz

* * *

><p>Thirteen hugged back.<p>

"thank you so much"gasped Abigail.

" Abigail are you okay?"asked thirteen.

"yeah I am fine"said Abigail rubbing her leg.

"no your not"stated thirteen.

" its my leg I am fine I am on a IV the pain will go soon"said Abigail. "so tell me about dad and work"said Abigail trying to get comfy on the chair.

"well there is me, Chris Taub but we call him Taub he is quiet small. Then there is Eric foreman but we just call him foremen. He is rather tall and black he was my boyfriend but not any more and he was in charge of this fellowship while house was in the loony bin. Fwi he was in there because he took vicodin for his leg but to much made him hallucinate but he is all safe now. Then there is chase he is Australian, very good looking and is in a divorce at the moment an old fellow Cameron well Allison Cameron left him so he is going through a divorce poor guy. Then that is the team"said thirteen.

"dad said during the day I can stay here with him so what do you do?"asked Abigail.

"well we solve a medical case that no other doctors can solve or what ever house takes interest in, or we do clinic duty or stay in here apart from chase he bounces from her to clinic the to the ICU"said thirteen.

"at the moment Taub is at home with his wife arguing probably, foreman is at his house helping his brother get settled in and chase is probably in Chicago doing divorce papers with Cameron"said thirteen.

"okay"said Abigail.

"so why are you here?"asked Abigail

" I swapped shifts with Chase so he could go down and sign the divorce papers"said thirteen then Abigail started smiling. Thirteen's eyes narrowed playfully.

"what are you smiling at?"asked thirteen.

"that is about the fifth time you have mentioned chase"said Abigail. Thirteen went a dark shade of red. Abigail's smile now became more pronounced.

"think what you want Abbey, I brought my nail kit from home for you I don't grow my nails any more because hey kept ripping the examining gloves so I am giving it to you do you want me to paint you nails for you.

"um yeah please"said Abigail.

"what colour?"asked thirteen pulling out a viles of yellow, green, pink, red, orange, blue and black nail varnish.

"um any I have never had my nails painted"said Abigail.

"okay then we will do the hmm red."said thirteen. As she painted Abigail's nails they sat in silence. Thirteen knew house wanted her to get Abigail to talk about what happened.

"do you wanna talk about what happened?"asked thirteen.

" I don't know I know I will have to I just... I don't know"said Abigail.

"well I am all ears when you want to okay."said thirteen. "you know your dads, dad hit him"said thirteen.

"really?"asked Abigail.

"well I think so he always says he hated his dad and I hear him and Wilson talking about how is dad used to make him have ice baths and sleep out in the yard and if he didn't he would get a good knocking around"said thirteen.

" mum always has hit me"said Abigail "ever since I was five she hit me, when I was six she got married to a drug dealer. I remember I used to have to get up every morning before 5 and make sure the house was clean, I could have made the house like OCD clean and they would still hit me for it not being clean enough. If they were drunk of high they used to give me to interest in the morning but they were sober-ish when I got back from school, they always hit me then John started using the belt on me constantly every morning, but I learned house to nurse cuts and stuff I know how to check for infections and internal bleeding so I always made sure I was in good health in a way. But about a few months ago John decided mum was not enough for him"said Abigail tears streaming down her cheek. Thirteen pulled her chair closer so she could hug Abigail.

"hey your safe now okay"said thirteen.

"yeah I know"said Abigail they sat in silence for a while Abigail hugged close to thirteen, crying.

"he used rope around my wrists and ankles"said Abigail.

"it okay yeah no one will hurt you again"said thirteen. Thirteen looked at the clock on the wall it was now 6 o'clock. She knew Wilson would be visiting patients and Cuddy was in her office and house had a meeting with the social work about some child care letters.

" do want some dinner Abbey"asked thirteen.

"um yeah"said Abigail. Her stomach was more settle then it was earlier. Thirteen dug around her bag and pulled out to pot noodles and a bottle of pure orange juice.

" I will just go boil the kettle it is chicken and mushroom noodles with orange juice"said thirteen. Abigail nodded.

"it takes 5 minutes to simmer so I do you want something to do?"asked thirteen, Abigail nodded. Thirteen made her way over to Chase's desk pulled open the draw and ripped a few pages out if a book.

"here is a few crosswords chase seems to be obsessed with them."said thirteen smiling and Abigail smiled broadly again making thirteen go red knowing she was talking about chase again.

* * *

><p>thirteen and chase(match made in heavan that is) i was thinking since house will need a cop with the abuse charges i was think Tritter hmmm what do you think plz tell me what you think also how will the night at the condo go also i think so wilson and abigail fluffyness next may be some wilson and house fluffy friendship tell me what you think plz ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

okay here is some house and wilson bromance friendship type stuff. plz read and review also next chapter may be in the morning wilson and abigail stuff or the team meets abigail who know oh that is right i do lol plz review not beta read.

* * *

><p>" Abigail I am going to disconnect the IV and take you home tomorrow I will have you connected back up but tonight we will take you off it okay"said house as they were about to leave the hospital Wilson was already down at the car with all the shopping bags with a little help from thirteen.<p>

"thirteen says you know how to check for infections and nurse wounds to prevent infections"said house. Abigail shrugged her shoulders.

" I had to really"said Abigail.

"why did you have to?"asked house.

" I would have died if I didn't"said Abigail.

" Wilson open the door for Abigail you can't expect us cripples do get it our selves"said house both Abigail and Wilson rolled their eyes Abigail tried to get her door put her hand kept failing.

"that is a side affect of an IV don't worry about it"said Wilson pulling the door open for her.

On the drive back Abigail had fallen asleep in the back.

"so she is your daughter then"said Wilson.

"no she is a random kid I decided to adopt obviously she is my kid."said house.

" I know that she looks like you but how"said Wilson.

"well since mommy never told you about the birds and the bees when a man likes a woman..."started house.

"house please take this seriously I know how but like when and stuff"said Wilson.

"about fourteen years ago a Jamie Blone and I date it was for about a month when I caught her sleeping around so I left never knew she up the duff."said house.

"has thirteen gotten her to speak yet then?"asked Wilson.

"yeah, I think I may kill them"said house. "there are some sick bastards in this world" he growled. "you know people always protest about animal testing and stuff people like them should have to be tested not the animal"said house.

"look at you all big and caring"said Wilson.

" I have a heart occasionally it just picks its moments when it wants to come out and play" "speaking off which Cuddy says there is a cop detective dude at the hospital tomorrow about Abbey's case she doesn't know who it is yet but he or she is due in about one ish so Wilson is the guest bedroom got bedding or are you going to spend the night in your room with out any"said house.

"it has bedding house relax"said Wilson as he pulled up into his apartment space.

"here you get the bags and take the up I will wake Abigail"said house.

" Abigail wake up"said house Abigail stirred and as they slowly made there way across the car park house knew Abigail would fall again.

"Abbey hold this for me"said house handing her the can they despite the protest in his leg her carried her over to the elevator when the elevators opened it revealed Wilson, Wilson took the sleeping Abigail out of house arms and what worried him was the fact she was thirteen year old girl and she felt no heavier than Rachel.

"shall I put her in the guest bedroom or do you want to wake her first?"asked Wilson.

"well she is in a hospital gown so just put her to bed"said house.

When will came back he saw house on the sofa looking at several take out menu's.

"did you go shopping the other day like I asked?"asked Wilson. House looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"what do you think?"asked house. Wilson sighed

"what take out are we having?"asked Wilson sitting down of the sofa next to house.

"well it is a toss up between, Chinese food and pizza"said house getting up and going towards the fridge.

"you stocked up on beer but not food"said Wilson incredulously and shocked at the amount of beer bottles in the fridge.

"Jimmy my good man beer is a essential and I plan on sleeping tonight so that involves me having a beer before hand"said house handing Wilson a bottle. "could you go and get the bottle opener the cripple is tiered"said house.

"you are unbelievable house"said Wilson getting back up.

"yeah unbelievably sexy"said house taking a swing of his bottle.

"so is Abigail going to work with you tomorrow?"asked Wilson.

"yeah I think she is afraid of being left alone and I need to see the faces of the fellow duckling when they find out I have a heart"said house.

"yes, let be be there"said Wilson smiling.

"oh Jimmy you shall be in fact she will probably up early and I shall be up late so can you take my alarm clock and put it in so you take her then I take the bike"said house.

" yeah also I will hook her up to the IV and probably get her a support stick of some sort"said Wilson.

"yeah she seems to weak to stand on her own"said house in his muse. Then the door bell rang.

"who could that be?"asked Wilson.

"well I ordered dinner on the way home so probably dinner"said house hi voice dripping with sarcasm.

"house you ordered in before...great"said Wilson grabbing plates slightly angry at house for doing the opposite of what he said.

As they ate in silence house kept flicking the peas out of his Chinese at the kitchen counter.

"house I guess you wont be clean that up"said Wilson.

"nope you are"said house heading down the hall to bed.

* * *

><p>plz review plz with a cherry on top and as for the policemen TRITTER is back people bu can people change or not hmm<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

here is the next chapter :) plz review.

* * *

><p>Abigail thrashed around in her bed, she was asleep but was having a nightmare. The condo was dim with stray lights from the early morning sun coming threw the drapes. Abigail started to scream into her pillow while she was sleeping her bedroom light flicked on and her thrashing was restrained by a pair of soft hands.<p>

"hey hey hey you are safe Abigail it was just a dream"said Wilson soothing her.

"sorry I woke you"said Abigail tears coming down her face.

"you never,I am due at work this morning ,so house told me last night to wake him and you fairly early I am taking you by car and your dad will come along a little later on his bike."said Wilson.

"okay should I get dressed?"asked Abigail.

"yeah your clothes are still in the bags in the corner"smiled Wilson before leaving.

Abigail went over to the bag. She looked at them all and blinked she had never owned so many clothes in her life,she realised her and thirteen never looked through all the bags they were more clothes than what thirteen showed her.

"wear a short sleeved top and a jumper. When we IV you a long sleeved top wont help"said Wilson threw the door.

" 'kay" said Abigail. In the end she settled for a pair of black jeans and a pale pink soft top, its sleeves stop just short of the elbow and she pulled out a white waterfall cardigan.

When she left her bedroom Wilson was looking through all the cupboards.

"house didn't shop so we have no food so I will buy you breakfast at the hospital canteen" Abigail nodded and went to brush her teeth and hair.

" Wilson" she called from the bathroom her voice shaking Wilson was next to her in seconds. Her arm where a cut had been the day before had split open.

"here"said Wilson pulling the first aid kit of the wall. He wrapped it up for her.

"there we will just have to put the IV's central line in the other arm. Speaking of which we better get going grab your coat and stuff"smiled Wilson.

As Wilson and Abigail walked down the corridor leading to Wilson office. They stopped at the nurses station.

" I need a portable IV stand please"smiled Wilson.

"here you are doctor Wilson"smiled a young nurse.

They were walking past the conference room which only had thirteen, chase and foreman in, Wilson got paged.

"damn um..."said Wilson "can I get a nurse to do this or"said Wilson but the fear in Abigail's eyes gave him the answer. He pushed the conference room doors open.

" thirteen can you do this for me I just got paged and Abigail is frightened"said Wilson before thirteen could gave him answer. Abigail stood in the door way waiting for permission she had a bundle of tubes and bags in her arms.

"Abbey come in they won't hurt you,they wont bite will,you chase"said thirteen and Abigail smiled broadly again thirteen turned red.

"don't say anything"she growled playfully. As Abigail sat down next to thirteen sticking her arm out

chase and foreman watching interesting not knowing who the girl was.

"so was last night fun and where is the holy one"smiled thirteen trying to distract her from the IV.

"well I Wilson told me this morning that I am not to say anything because the holy one once to tell everyone and see there faces"said Abigail.

"yeah he would,the ass"said thirteen shaking her head.

"small pinch"said thirteen. "all done your bandages will need to be changed as well face the other was and I will do them. Chase can you keep her still for me"asked thirteen. Chase went over and held her arms Abigail closed her eyes and her breath hitched as thirteen pulled the bottom of her top up. Foreman gasped at the sight of Abigail's back.

"your not helping foreman"said chase knowing that would only panic Abigail.

"all done"said thirteen.

"thank you"said Abigail. "thirteen can you show me how to work the phone,I am not sure about any thing when it comes to technology"said Abigail sheepishly.

"no problem I already programmed my number, Wilson's number, and the holy ones number"said thirteen.

Over the next hour thirteen explained the phone to Abigail. And foreman and chase mauled over who the girl could be while doing crossword puzzles.

_Thud...thud...thud._


	11. Chapter 11

i know not that good but thats all i could think of plz review.

* * *

><p>"here comes the devil"muttered thirteen,the glass door swung open.<p>

"no Cuddy no matter how much you beg and plead I do NOT run a baby sitting service...that is thirteen so ask her"said house as he came hobbling in with two canes, Wilson and Cuddy in toe Wilson carrying a tray of breakfast and Cuddy with Rachel close to her body. Chase and Foreman looked at house hoping for an answer on who Abigail was.

"lets check your arm"said Wilson.

" I already have it is infected"said Abigail pulling the sleeve of her cardigan up and unravelling the bandage Wilson had put on earlier.

"you can possibly know that, did thirteen check it for you?"asked Foreman.

"n-no I just looked at in and my temperature is slightly raised"said Abigail quietly.

"wow you really are her father"said Cuddy. Shaking her head walking over to Abigail.

"hello what is your name?"asked Abigail looking up at Rachel who was peaking over Cuddy's back.

" her name is Rachel do you want to hold her"said Cuddy. Abigail nodded.

"what do you you really are her father?"asked foreman.

"who is a father?"asked Taub walking into a room.

"house is a father"said thirteen.

"you knew?"asked chase.

"yeah I did an exam on her, speaking of which house since the rape kit came back positive we will need a OB/GYN to take a look down there"said thirteen.

"yeah well we have a meeting with a copper later so after that"said house.

"house where is this meeting taking place?"asked Cuddy.

"in my office where else"said house in a stupid tone.

" house should I give Abbey breakfast since you never went shopping"said Wilson. House nodded

"but how?"asked Taub.

"wow considering you are all doctors you are all very unfamiliar with sex"said house.

"house"said Cuddy nodding towards Abigail

" I know what sex is" Abigail said. " I mean after what he did I obviously know"she said looking at Rachel.

"speaking of which, Cuddy did house tell you his solution to animal testing?"asked Wilson.

"no"said Cuddy narrowing her eyes.

"well since everyone complains about animal cruelty we should just use paedophiles and rapists and child abusers instead"said house.

"ah well bring that up to the copper then house when he comes"said Cuddy who grimaced just like Wilson did.

"aw guys you know who the copper is"said house like a giddy child "who is it to make you go like that it is either someone I can make fun of or a big scary dude"said house smiling.

" it um well the only detective copper who is qualified to do this at the moment is um yeah it Tritter"said Cuddy

"oh yeah he is like best friend"said house sarcasm dripping from his voice. "what is the worst that could happen I don't take vicodin any more"said house smiling broadly thinking off all the things he may do while Tritter is here.

" house please you need to take this seriously"said Wilson.

" I know but when do I take thing seriously with out a little fun first"said house.

" god you are going to end up back in court aren't you"said Cuddy, house pretended to think for a second.

" I will try last time was so fun"said house.

* * *

><p>ha lol what will house do and how will tritter re-act oh so fun writing this will be xx :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

here u go r&r

* * *

><p>" Abigail Dr. Chase is going to do you need exam okay"said house walking off. Thirteen being dragged along to the clinic by house.<p>

"okay then Abigail. Here is a hospital gown you can go behind those curtains and change into it"said chase smiling his accent thick.

"okay I am done"said Abigail pulling the curtain round so she was in view of Chase.

"good hop up"said chase patting the examining bed he sat on the stool next to the bed. He scanned through the file and grimaced just like everyone else had.

" Wilson and house are you calling him house or dad?"asked chase.

"um dad"said Abigail

"okay then well your dad said your knee's were very weak"said Chase Abigail nodded.

"okay then Abigail, do you like Abigail, Abbey or Gail?"asked Chase. Abigail smiled.

"what?"asked Chase.

"thirteen used those exact words"said Abigail.

"great minds think a like"laughed Chase.

" I like Abbey. What do I call you?"asked Abigail.

"well my full name is Robert Chase but call me Chase"said Chase.

"okay then Chase"smiled Abigail as she laid down on the bed.

" okay x-ray first"said chase. They stayed silent for a while as the x-ray machine buzzed and hummed.

"so do you like school?"asked Chase who had no idea how to communicate with a teenage girl never mind house's teenage girl.

" um okay I am two class a head of my age and I am finishing my GCSE's when we go back"said Abigail.

"wow you must be smart"said chase.

"hmm I spend most my time reading in my room out of their way so they would leave me alone."said Abigail.

"well thirteen says you have a good basic nurse training in your head"said chase looking at the screen intently.

" um I don't know I know how to check for infections internal bleeding and nurse wounds but..."said Abigail finishing with a shrug of the shoulders.

"that is incredibly and what ever thirteen says it is usually true"said chase frowning slightly.

" looks as if the muscle around your right knee has ripped."said chase.

" is that bad?"asked Abigail.

"no not that bad with some physiotherapy you should be fine"said Chase. Feeling around the knee.

"bend it"instructed Chase.

"who will be doing the physiotherapy?"asked Abigail slightly scared she trusted chase and her dads friends but what if this other person was like her mum or step dad.

"well I am sure thirteen almost got her self a board certified physiotherapist but she dropped out for this fellowship."said chase. The Abigail couldn't help but smile.

"what you smiling at?"asked chase playfully.

"you sure mention thirteen a lot"said Abigail chase went a shade of pink.

"she is just a friend"he muttered.

"sure"said Abigail nodding but let out a laugh.

"what?"asked chase slightly amused.

"she likes you, you know"said Abigail and Chase's head snapped up so quick Abigail could have swore she heard it click.

"really?"asked chase.

"yeah she told me that a few months ago when Cameron sent you the divorce papers you and her got really drunk and ever since then she has liked you"said Abigail

"really"said chase "she like me"he muttered.

" Abigail the girls down in OBGYN want to fit you in now"said house. Abigail look white as a sheet.

"thirteen could go with you"said Wilson. Abigail colour slowly returned at that thought.

"okay Abigail I am going to look into your vagina now I want you to put your ankles together and let your knee's drop to the side"said Dr. Laud. A small red haired woman. As Abigail did so she squeezed thirteen's hand as her breathing became hitched.

" I need you to relax"said Dr. Laud.

After the exam was done Dr. Laud handed the folder over to Thirteen.

_STD- negative._

_Pregnancy- negative._

_Tearing-positive._

"great house will have a field day"said chase reading over the file while sat in the conference room waiting for house, Cuddy and Tritter.

"yeah well he was pissed yesterday"said Wilson. "shaking and all sorts".

"oh speak of the devil"said thirteen.

" I though he was the holy one"said Abigail.

" I am not going to ask"said Chase

"yeah well you know what he is like for nicknames Wombat"said Foreman.

" I though he said you were British"said Taub.

" I was house's first fellow or his first toy as he put it, I was the only one to torture what do you think happened"said chase.

"point taken"said Foreman as the conference doors swung open.

"hello my little disciples, Judas"said house nodding to Wilson at the last part.

"this was over four years ago house how am I still Judas?"asked Wilson.

"good point I mean you did help me go to the loony bin and stuff and now we are raising a child together it is so emotional"said house faking a sob. Tritter stood behind house not looking that impressed.

" have changed much"mutter Tritter

"nope apart from the fact vicodin slowly sent me mental causing me to have hallucinations and almost kill chase"said house.

"you what?"half yelled chase.

"strawberry shots was Amber's idea or the cut throat bitch hallucination."said house.

"so I see you drove away Cameron did you turn her down enough time?"asked Tritter.

"no she married Chase over there now she is divorcing him the little bitch"said house in his usual sarcastic tone.

" I'm not going to be here"said Cuddy leaving the room.

"bye sweetie pie"yelled house causing Cuddy to shot him a deathly look.

"are you with her now?"asked Tritter surprised

"no she is with a P.I dude I am with Wilson don't you listen"said house Wilson sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.


	13. Chapter 13

hi short i know but i am ill, i have the plague as my dad put it since i gave everyone in my family it as well. uh wishing Chase was here to make me feel better :) plz read and review

* * *

><p>"this is going to be along day"said Wilson.<p>

"yeah it is"said Tritter.

" so Abigail how did the OBGYN go?"asked house clicking his fingers at chase for the results.

"why thank you Skippy"said house. House let out a low growl that everyone heard.

"I think I may kill someone"said house shaking slightly Wilson but a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.  
>"we all do"said Wilson.<p>

"so shall we get started"said Tritter pulling a file from his jacket pocket.

"so Abigail legal forms here"said Tritter handing her a plastic packet. "sign there if you want house as your last name"said Tritter pointing to a little red cross. Abigail scribbled her name. "good"he said before scooping the papers back up.

"so Dr. Hadley I will need you to write a statement on what Abigail told you"said Tritter handing thirteen a similar plastic packet thirteen glide with her chair to her desk and started scribbling down on the paper.

" and Abigail you need to right a statement as well"said Tritter handing her the same plastic packet as thirteen.

"you can use my desk" said chase Abigail nodded.

As thirteen and Abigail Abigail filled in the statements Tritter, house, Wilson, chase, foreman and Taub sat in silence. Chase tried to fill out his crossword puzzle but his eyes kept wondering back to thirteen every few minutes. He couldn't help but watch as she occasionally blew stray hair out of her face. She looked sad filling in the statement, the reason was obvious.

_Was Abigail telling the truth after all everyone lies and she is house's daughter... _he was interrupted by the conference room door swinging open.

" HOUSE!"yelled Cuddy. " do you realise we have one angry person in my office"she said.

"is that you?"asked house.

"no why did you tell Miss Vreeland she needed brain surgery?"asked Cuddy "she was in the free clinic you can't keep doing this"she yelled. Tritter raised an eyebrow.

" I think you find my clinic hours have improved and do you blame me?"asked house.

"what do you mean of course I blame you she thinks she is dying"said Cuddy.

" I never said she was dying, she came into the clinic and was complaining of a head ache which by the way was caused by glasses she said she borrowed because she look cool, she asked me if she need brain surgery and I said and I was very sarcastic when I said this yes sure I mean half your brain will needed to be removed" said house, everyone including Tritter snickered at that. Cuddy let out a hiss.

" house one day you will do your clinic duty with out any arguments"said Cuddy.

"one day Cuddy I have managed one day before"said house.

"no you haven't"said Cuddy.

"wow I thought that would have worked"said house both Abigail and thirteen came over handing Tritter the statements.

"thanks girls"said Tritter.

"dad can I have some dinner?"asked Abigail.

"yeah sure... Wilson"said house.

"one day you will shop for our condo whether I die trying to get you to do so"said Wilson.

"well can I say your eulogy please?"called house after Wilson.


	14. Chapter 14

short again i know but what can you do huh plz review sorry not Beta read and mistakes may be higher since i am ill. PLZ chase come heal me:) plz review they might make me better.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Abigail's parents had been arrested. Abigail only had two weeks before she went back to school so house requested to have the weekend off, Cuddy gave him and Wilson a three day weekend with Abigail and for what seemed like the first time this summer Priceton had nice weather. House wore his usual clothes Wilson wore jeans and a t-shirt and Abigail wore a skirt with a pair of leggings and a pink tank top.<p>

"where are we going?"asked Abigail. She had became more attuned to asking and speaking when ever she wanted, Cuddy even said she started acting like a real teenager.

"well we have, a- the park b- the track or c- the mall pick one"said house.

"house we are going shopping at the mall for food then the park we have been threw his at dinner last night, breakfast this morning and five minutes ago and now in the car"said Wilson.

"oh sorry leave the cripple alone"said house holding his hands up in defence.

As they were shopping they were in what seemed like a traffic jam in the frozen aisle. When they bumped into a woman cart.

"sorry"said Wilson.

"don't worry about it petal, wow so brave to be a gay family theses days good for you two"said the elder woman before she pushed she trolley away leaving house and Wilson gob smacked.

" I wasn't expecting that"said Abigail.

"house I swear if you put anything else in this trolley I will ask Cuddy to double your clinic hours"said Wilson as he watched house put more rubbish in the trolley.

"what I have only put in, Oreos, foxes biscuits, shower gel, beer, chocolate, pop corn, cheese and more beer"said house.

"house you will kill me one day"said Wilson.

"yeah the day I do shopping on my own or laundry or clinic duty"said Abigail quoting what Cuddy said.

"see she understands"said house.

"wow it is a lovely day"said Wilson as they sat at a picnic bench in the park.

"oh wanna hear some gossip Wilson?"asked house.

"what?"asked Wilson.

"Chase and thirteen are dating"said house.

"no way"said Wilson. "how did foreman react?"asked Wilson.

"he decked chase but they are cool, he almost hit me when I said chase found thirteen's cure for jungle fever"said house.

"one day in the near future someone will hit you"said Wilson.

"don't jinks it I mean you said a patient would get me back in due time weeks later I was shot or vicodin will eventual drive you crazy bam I when to mayfield and one day Cuddy will be perfect for you and now we are dating. Actually that isn't a bad one"said house.

"how dare you accuse me of jinxing you?"said Wilson.

" you do"said Abigail.

"the jury had spoken"said house " Wilson is a Jinx"

" Abigail tomorrow while at the hospital could you baby sit Rachel?"asked house remembering Cuddy had asked him to ask.

"yeah sure"she nodded.

* * *

><p>oh how will baby sitting go i think i only have a few more chapters of muse left but a knew idea for another story has sprung a new so once this is finished i will start writing that one just aurthor alert me plz also reiew they will help me get better :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

some house and cuddy fluff and some cute rachel and abigail moments also i am sorry if i get rachel age wong in this i say in this she is 1 or 2 but very smart so she can speak. also some humour via wilosn and house as usual plz read and review

* * *

><p>"HOUSE!"yelled Wilson bursting threw his conference room doors, Cuddy was explaining to Abigail how to look after Rachel<p>

"what did he do now?"asked Cuddy while showing Abigail how to make the baby food.

"why did you fill all my name tags and unofficial ID, with Dr. James Jinxes?"yelled Wilson slightly higher.

"well last weekend me and Abigail vote, you were there, that you my friend are a jinxes and your patients need to know that"said house.

"hey I didn't have anything to do with that"said Abigail.

"house, Wilson come on we have lunch then a meeting have fun Abigail bye baby"said Cuddy grabbing house by the arm and dragging him out as Wilson turned to follow him Abigail noticed the huge black writing across Wilson's back. _I am a jinxes beware. _Abigail had to stifle a laugh.

"Rachel are you hungry?"asked Abigail as Rachel and her were sat on the conference room floor playing with barbies.

"yeah I bet you are,come on mommy left some yummy... cheese vegetables...poor thing"said Abigail scooping Rachel up on to her lap.

"open up Rachel."said Abigail with a spoonful of what looked like sick. "come on it is tasty"said Abigail but Rachel shook her head.

" I bet your dead proud"said Cuddy as they watched Abigail feed Rachel with out the noticing.

"yeah"said house.

" I cant even get Rachel to eat that stuff how is Abigail getting her to"said Cuddy.

"yeah the kid made a mess when I tried to feed her"said house smirking slightly.

"house you threw the food on the floor not Rachel you house"said Cuddy smiling at the memory when she came in to her office to find Rachel and the flooring covered with cheese and vegetables house looking rather angry and Rachel smiling away.

" I couldn't get the smell out for at least three weeks"said Cuddy.

"she is like a little nurse"said Wilson, from behind who had just decided to join them.

"yeah she is great with kids"said Cuddy.

"she has baby sat one kid how did you get she is great with kids from one kid"said house. "then again if Rachel is anything like her mam she is a hell child"said house who got a well deserved elbow to the ribs.

"she gets that from you"muttered Cuddy.

"yeah I trained you kid to annoy you so I don't have to...wow what a great idea"said house pretending to consider the idea.

" she will make a fine pupil"said house smiling at his own joke.

"worried"said Cuddy and Wilson at the same time.

"you should be doctor jinxes"snorted house.

"house that was not funny a patient took it upon their selves to tell me not you or Cuddy"said Wilson.

"or it was only a ickle joke"said house smiling. "worse is to come"said house.

"open up wide"said Abigail. "good girl wow very good girl look you ate it all"said Abigail.

"Abwale wear is mammy?"asked Rachel with her usual cute lisp.

"at work with house"said Abigail.

"hwos I wove hwos mammy wuves hwos"said Rachel very loudly.

House turned to look at Cuddy.

"really?"said house raising his eyebrows Wilson walked way. "how ill poor Lucas feel?"he asked.

"house you know as well as anyone I am not dating Lucas any more"said Cuddy her face tomato red.

"aw Cuddy is in wuve"said house in a baby voice batting his eyebrows.

"house really considering you are in question about my love"said Cuddy going redder

"aw house has an admirer"said house smiling brightly.

"this doesn't effect you at all?"asked Cuddy.

"no, who wouldn't be attracted to me I am one sexy beast"said house smiling.

"what are you on?"asked Cuddy half heartedly.

"well apparently love, wow I love you kid"said house. "aw Abigail and Rachel will be sisters"said house.

"what do you mean house we aren't even dating never mind marriage"said Cuddy.

" I was asking you out you idiot"said house rolling his eyes.

"really?"asked Cuddy her cheeks red and her heart swelling.

"yeah now is it a yes or a no because I need to know so I can torture Wilson some more I mean it is so fun"said house.

"yes house the answer is a yes, but this can't affect our work"said Cuddy "gotta go sorry"said Cuddy checking her watch,

"she you in bed tonight for a happy house dance"yelled Cuddy down the corridor so everyone could here Cuddy turned to glare at him but most of the nurses and staff didn't take it seriously after all house always made stupid comments on Cuddy and her sex life.

* * *

><p>what do you think i cant seem to catch any plot bunnies so i have no muse but i wanna finish this as it is my first story so i have the next(last) three chapters planned out plz stay tuned :) adios<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"get the camera house is up before six o'clock in the morning"said Wilson as a groggy house moved from his bedroom from the condo to the sofa.

"Shut up and get me some coffee will ya"said house. "is she up yet?"

"yeah she is getting changed I said we would drop her off on the way to the hospital"said Wilson smiling slightly.

"wow I can't believe summer is over"said house. "then again thanks to Sods law it rained for 75% of the summer"

"yes it rained house for about two weeks the rest was a normal new jersey summer, the weather is only just starting to turn."said Wilson rolling his eyes at house dramatics.

"what ever I know the weather charts like the back of my hand"muttered house Abigail came bouncing into the condo's living room and she looked as if she was glowing.

"someone is happy"said house.

"my first day back at school"she said smiling like crazy. Her brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail then it was plaited and wrapped into a bun. She wore a nicely fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue long thin sleeved summer top. She had her back slung over the back of the sofa and her trainers already on her feet.

"well at least your not crying"said house more awake now and was planning to go and get changed.

"in the entire time he has lived here I have never seen him up so early I have seen him pull all nighters but not willingly getting up early"said Wilson. "you should get an award...what do you want for breakfast?"

"um any thing"said Abigail.

"well we... I mean I went shopping for food while you and house went school shopping yesterday. So we have pop tarts, fruit, yoghurt, cereal"said Wilson

"yoghurt then"said Abigail, Wilson threw her a yoghurt.

"we are here"said Wilson as they pulled up to the school.

"thanks Dr. Wilson"said Abigail, Wilson smiled he hated it when she called him Dr. Wilson but he also liked it because she was like her father in a good way social awkward but when being very polite it was a saying thank you.

"you welcome Abigail."said Wilson giving her half a hug when they got out of the car.

"bye dad"she said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"bye sweet heart have fun"he said.

" I will love ya both see ya"she said as she started to walk towards the school building.

"they grow up so fast"said house faking a sob.

"house I know as well as you do you can show your emotions around me no need for sarcasm"said Wilson as they drove away from the high school. House pretended to think about for a moment put on a over dramatic sad face on.

" Wilson could you act as if we were not a couple"said house causing Wilson to laugh.

" I am serious your too touchy feely"said house trying not to laugh.

"hey Abigail don't you look..."started Katie.

"thanks"she said.

"so I am guessing you were put into foster care after that doctor man figured out you were abused"said Katie.

"no" said Abigail.

"no?"asked Katie confused now.

"no, he is my dad"said Abigail.

"really oh my god" Katie said smiling happy her friend was finally safe. "well tell me all about it"

"well we went to the hospital where he works, he is a world renowned doctor, any way he got one of his fellow to to the um do some tests on me any way she is called thirteen and she got me a gift a mobile how cool, any way dad lives with a friend Doctor James Wilson he is a oncologist he is so sweet and gentlemanly if that is even a word, he and my dad seem like best friends"said Abigail.

"so your dad is um gay"said Katie.

"no they are just friends dad is dating Cuddy the dean of medicine but they think I don't know, she has a young daughter called Rachel I have been looking after her she is dead cute"said Abigail.

" wow you are lucky you finally get to live"said Katie.

"yeah dad and Wilson said that I could invite you to tea sometime this week if you like"said Abigail.

"that would be great"said Katie as they entered their third and fourth class of the day double science.

"okay students, a new term a new year. We have a new pupil a Mr George Wallace"said the tall male teacher. " Mr Wallace take the seat next to Abigail"said the teacher a smile on his face at the fact that one of his best pupil looked healthier and not a bruise in site.

"hi I am George but I guess you already know that"said he boy sitting down next to Abigail. He was the same age as Abigail and was just a little bit taller he had brown hair and green eyes he looked very shy and had a boyish charm to him his face warm and looked caring.

"um I am Abigail but call me abbey or Abigail I don't mind"said Abigail smiling shyly.

"okay then so you been here long?"asked George.

"um yeah my whole life but I am not that well known hardly noticed, thank god"said Abigail. George smiled at that.

"you seem like a nice girl not out for your self... oh god did I just say that out loud"said George going red.

"yeah but don't worry about it"said Abigail. "if I am anything like my dad saying things out loud that I think I will need to worry"said Abigail her smile beaming.

"why who is your dad?"asked George.

" Gregory house"said Abigail proud.

"he is a doctor right" said George Abigail nodded "what about your mum?"asked George. When Abigail didn't answer George looked ashamed.

"sorry touchy subject"said George.

"its okay my mum was evil so was my step dad I don't wanna bring you down by telling you, you still have a chance of making friends here and being gloomy all day wont help you"said Abigail giving him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"well I have already made one and if that friends wants to tell me I am all ears"he said. Abigail felt a warm feeling inside her chest as if her heart had just swelled.

"really, are you sure?"asked Abigail.

"yeah but only if you want to"said George

"well they always hit me really bad starved me and everything it was only the last day of the school did dad come and get me then I had to and still do have to go to physiotherapy and a therapist to get over my fear of meeting new people"said Abigail. "see you think I am mental now"said Abigail.

"no I don't, anyway the therapy seems to be working you trust me right?"he asked.

"yeah I guess I do"said Abigail smiling at him.

" Abigail what are the symptoms of Huntington's disorder?"asked the teacher who noticed she looked as if she wasn't listening.

"um, shaking, memory loss, uncontrollable movements, balance problems and tremors and getting muddled up"said Abigail,

"good"said the teacher smiling slightly. Going back to the genetic and genes on the classrooms board

"how did you know all of that sir only said the first two, shaking and memory loss"said George.

"my dad's fellow has Huntington's she is really nice and she told me her life when I had to tell her mine with the police"said Abigail.

"sorry to here that about her"said George and he sounded as if he generally meant it.

"its okay she is only 25 and most symptoms don't appear till she is 35 to 40 also there are drugs out there that will help he live till she is about 60 and modern medicine moves that fast by the time she is 30 they may be a working cure"said Abigail hopefully.

"yeah may be"smiled George.

"so tell me about you"said Abigail. " I mean if you want to"she added.

"well I moved here from Atlantic city with my Gran my mum left my dad because he was a big gambler and last year mum died of liver and bone cancer well she relapsed twice. Then Gran decided to move back to her home town in July"said George.

"sorry to hear about your mam and dad"said Abigail.

"don't be everyone dies right"said George. Abigail nodded.

"um well I haven't really made any friends even though I have been here for two lesson before hand um and it is lunch next could I sit next to you and you friend?"asked George going a little bit red.

"of course. I am sure Katie would be fine with it I mean we are not popular so no one ever sits with us I mean she has been my only friend,"said Abigail.

"okay class the person you are sitting next to will now be you partner through the year all assignments and work will be done with them, including the assessment and assignment I am setting now. You and your partner will research and learn about Huntington's disease, Cystic Fibrous and two other genetic disorders you can find, also you will write up a review summary on the disease that are genetically passed down in your family, after you have done that you can your partner will learn over this term about, all genes and genetic so you will make a powerpoint that will be shown in front of the class about genes, genetic characteristics and all genetic diseases in your family and some not from your family"said the teacher. "this will have to be done with in this full term so I would get to know your partner"said the teacher just before the bell went.

"hey Abigail I have to pop down to or tutor to get my lunch meet you at the table"said Katie popping up behind them.

"okay, um George is sitting with us today okay"said Abigail.

"see ya soon Hun see ya George"said Katie skipping off towards the stairs.

"so where do you normally sit?"asked George.

" we sit in the corner over there it is near the window and it is out of everyone's way"said Abigail.

"okay, so we are lab partners, um when do you want to meet up?"asked George.

"any day I always go to PPTH after school because my dad doesn't finish till about 6 at the earliest and I am still paranoid about staying home alone and Wilson sometimes finished early so I go home with him so we could meet up at the hospital any night it has plenty of resources"said Abigail.

"yeah sure how about tonight after school my Gran is picking me up so I could ask her to take us both there and drop us off better then you taking the bus or walking"said George.

"yeah that be great Wilson will buy us some tea at the cafeteria it isn't that bad the food"said Abigail.

"okay then."said George. "but were will we do it I mean most hospital rooms have patients in it and we might disturb your dad if we do it in his office"said George.

"well his office if attached to a conference room where his fellows work he is the head of the diagnostics apartment so we can work in there we wouldn't disturb them"said Abigail. George smiled and Abigail returned it back.

"great, so what lesson do you have next?"asked George praying in his head they had the same. Abigail pulled out her planner and flicked threw it.

"last lesson I have...psychology,same as you, you could sit next to me if you like there is no seating plan because we normally are good and no one sits next to me Katie used to but she drop psychology for Sports"said Abigail. " I mean if you want to"said Abigail going red.

"yeah that would be great"said George returning the same warm smile.


	17. Chapter 17

another long one :) plz review if this isn't the best blame the cold meds i am on they make me slightly high but i hate doing nothing and plot bunnies attacked me so here goes.

* * *

><p>"hello"said Katie from behind George.<p>

"hi"said George and Abigail at the same time causing them to blush. Katie didn't miss it either.

"um I am going to go to the loo"said George.

"so..."pressed Katie the second George was out of ear shot.

"so?"said Abigail.

"so he is your boyfriend or something now?"asked Katie.

"no, just a friends and we are lab partners"said Abigail blushing.

"you like him"teased Katie. "lucky you I have Richmond that slimy frat boy is as my partner he is like three grades behind"said Katie.

"what day you want to come for dinner?"asked Abigail hoping to change the subject.

"um when ever and don't change the subject"said Katie.

"he seems nice and looks to me he likes you"said Katie smiling.

"how would you know about all of this"said Abigail.

"hey before freshman year I was popular then bam I turned smart"laughed Katie. Abigail laughed as well.

"hey I am back"said George.

"hi"said Katie she went to open her mouth to say something and the look in her eye made Abigail know what she was going to say.

"ow"said Katie as Abigail booted Katie under the table.

"you okay?"asked George.

"yeah I just caught my leg off the table leg it is like a funny bone or something"said Katie.

" I will be just a minute I just have to tell dad that your coming to the hospital to do work"smiled Abigail texting on her phone. _Hey dad I am hvein friend cum 2 the hospital 2 do work with me luv abi xx_ .

_K abi will get Wilson 2 drop her off after xx._ Abigail couldn't help but smile house thought George was a girl and she wasn't going to tell him any different till tonight.

As final bell rang Abigail and George said goodbye to Katie as she bounced down the halls to get on the school bus.

"my gran parks off the school premises"said George.

"okay"said Abigail as they walked out they received some weird looks from other students.

"the car is the red Volkswagen"said George point across the road to a very clean well kept are.

"hello Gran" said George.

"hello dear is this the girl you texted me about at lunch time?"asked the woman who didn't look that old.

"yeah Gran this is Abigail"said George pulling the door open for her.

"well get in dear"said the woman as Abigail got in she was surprised that George instead of getting into the the front with his Gran he got in the back next to her. And Abigail didn't miss the smile George's gran was sporting as she looked at him.

"okay dear where to now?"asked the elder woman.

"um just to PPTH"said George looking at Abigail to make sure he was correct.

"yeah that's the one"said Abigail. They spent the rest of the journey to the hospital in silence.

"so is Abigail's dad dropping you off or am I coming to get you?"asked George's gran.

" my dads friend Wilson he is also a doctor will drop him off when he takes me home"said Abigail.

"okay good"said George's gran. "and dear call me Jess"said George's gran. Abigail just nodded.

"well here we are. See you later dear have fun George"said jess before driving off.

"so where now?"asked George.

"the diagnostics floor"said Abigail walking toward the double door away from the clinic.

"wow this place is big"said George.

"yeah here we are this is the conference room."said Abigail leading the room she went straight to the office where a man with gruff hair sat.

"hi dad"she said as she open his door he looked up from the computer screen smiling at her.

"how was school?"he asked.

"fine"she said waving George over.

"dad this is George he is my lab partner, I was wondering if we could use your medical journals and text books?"asked Abigail.

"of course I am going to harass Wilson and track down the wombat and thirteen form their B&E of the latest and greatest patient"said house a slight crease between his brows that Abigail failed to notice.

"okay thank you."said Abigail smiling and walking away.

" Wilson come see the scene in my office"whispered house poking his head around Wilson's office door.

"why?"asked Wilson in a whisper.

"just come look."said house. Wilson followed house to the front of the conference room they both looked threw with out the two kids seeing them as they laughed and giggled while reading through medical journals

"she seems happy"said Wilson.

"look at who she is with"said house.

"a boy...oh a boy protective father moment"said Wilson. "oh one must tell Cuddy"said Wilson walking in the direction of Cuddy's office.

"no you wont"said house following him.

" I will get my laptop"said Abigail going round to thirteen's desk where he laptop is kept.

As Abigail turned it on. They laughed at giggled well Abigail giggled at stupid things. Unknown that house, Wilson, Cuddy and thirteen along with chase were stood outside watching them.

"uh I hate computers"said Abigail.

"why?"asked George.

"well for one thing damn...it happened again"said Abigail clicking buttons on her screen.

"well it helps when the mouse is plugged in properly"laughed George.

"all right,I-am-so-smart-I-know-computers-like-the-back-of-my-hand-and-will-beat-Abigail-and jumble-words."said Abigail.

"that is my name don't wear it out"said George causing Abigail to laugh and swot his arm playfully.

"you two go in and secretly spy on them"house said pointing at thirteen and chase.

"you can conspire against your own kid house"said Cuddy.

" I need to watch them"said house. "and the man with the back bone and thirteen her trust worth girlfriend will be best to spy so pretend to do some work or better yet quietly read some books on the case"said house.

As they walked in George and Abigail were typing away.

"that doesn't make sense"said George.

"yes it does look... Huntington's disease is...oh it doesn't your right and you spelt Huntington's wrong it doesn't have a capital T in the middle of it"laughed Abigail.

"yeah well at least I never wrote Huntington's is Huntington's disease which can lead to Huntington's"said George. Who received a playful swat on the arm

"your doing research on Huntington's"said thirteen.

"yeah for science"said George.

"oh I could write you a small thing for you to add to your work may be you will get a higher mark"said thirteen.

"yeah that would be great thirteen."said Abigail looking up from the computer beaming.

" Abigail you just wrote Huntington's twice in the same sentence."said George.

"you type then"said Abigail swapping the keyboard for the book in George's hand.

"fine"said George smiling.

"hello one and all"said house bursting through the conference room doors with foreman and Taub in thole.

"you will never guess what Taub found out"said house like an excited child Taub looked rather cross.

"that the patient lied he thought that it was impossible to lie"said house sarcastic tone in his voice.

" really Taub you though that the patient was telling the truth he says he hasn't drank in three years yet his liver is pretty much fried"said Chase.

" I know right"house said like a teenage girl. " some people worry about second had smoke, but with you lot I worry about second hand dumb-ass"said house.

"dinner time little children"said house as Wilson walked in with test results.

"looks like a three-some date with Wilson, Abigail and Abigail's boyfriend"said house.

"we are not dating"they said together,

"come Abbey and George if we go now Cuddy might find him because she is looking for him."said Wilson.

"still what is said wasn't that bad"said house.

"what did you say?"asked Abigail curiously.

" I told a clinic patient that I was sure that at a certain point, you're going to need to come to terms with your retardation. But she was using her inhale like perfume"said house.

"HOUSE!"yelled Cuddy.

"come you two"said Wilson.


	18. Chapter 18

this is short because the story is coming to a close now i am writing the last chapter the epolgy lol plz reveiew

* * *

><p>" so are you and this boy going out yet?"asked house two months after house and George first met.<p>

"no I am going to the autumn ball because we hate each other obviously"said Abigail her and George started dating a week after they first meet.

She wore her hair up into free curls all over and a long pale blue a-line dress with long sleeves and flat blue shoes.

"you look beautiful you know"said house.

"thanks dad"said Abigail smiling.

" I got you a gift"said house handing her a small box. She opened it to fine to small shaped leaves with emerald( her birthstone) in the middle of each and a golden locket with a small emerald on it as well.

"thank you dad"she said giving her dad a big huge hug.

"you welcome baby"said house hugging her back. Over the last few months of her living with him she had grown taller and more woman like making house more over protective.

" I love you dad"she said.

" I love you Hun I love you way more"said house. The door bell rang.

" I will get it"said Wilson knowing house and Abigail were saying goodbye.

"bye dad"said Abigail almost running out of the door.

"house you okay?"asked Wilson who noticed a single tear in house's cheek.

"yeah I am fine wow she grew up fast I know I have only had her for about 6 months but it is as if she has grown into a woman in that time"said house.

"yeah she is a big girl now house"said Wilson. " a string beautiful woman"he added.

" I will blame Cuddy for making her have rage fits and growing up"said house.

"yeah you can blame her all you want but you love her"said Wilson.

"yeah I do"said house smiling at the though of Cuddy.

"lets hope Rachel doesn't grow up fast"said Wilson.

"she better not I love that kid as if she was my own"said house.

"good to hear that house"said Cuddy opening the apartment door.

"so I see Abigail has already gone to her autumn prom"said Cuddy.

"yeah and house is going all emotional on me"said Wilson.

"shut it boy wonder"growled house.

"yeah shut it"said Cuddy. "imagine what he is like when she goes to college In two years time the smart little one will be going there at the very least of two years"said Cuddy smiling.

"all grown up"said house sighing.


	19. Chapter 19

this is the last chapter hope you enjoyed this adventure with me can i have some very last reviews.

* * *

><p>Her nose filled with the strong smell of lilies her favourite flower, she wore he long chestnut hair down in long beautiful curls some parts held in place by hair pins. The orange autumn flowers in her hand ready. Her dress puffed out from her waist in many different layers of beautiful fabrics. Her eyes, big blue eyes glowing with the winter snow reflected in them. She smiled as house in his black suit looked at her with tears in his eyes, he had only ever cried four times in front of her, once when he married Cuddy, when he showed everyone his and Cuddy's son, James, when she announced her engagement and when she became a registered children's nurse. She had Thirteen and Katie at her side in the vast room while she looked out of the window and on to the snow. The both wore short yellow bridesmaid dress even though it was winter. Chase the second only man in this room was helping Thirteen with her hair since even with the medicine was get odd tremors or moving her arm occasionally. Rachel was in a a green and white dress she was the senior flower girl along with, Maddy Thirteen's and Chase's daughter and Caroline Foreman's kid. She smiled at how great her life had turned out she was only 25 and getting married to the man she loved. As the snow feel outside it made her smile even more, she loved the snow she remembered her first Christmas with her dad, it snowed house and he woke Wilson up with a snow ball which lead into a huge snowball fight before they all went to Cuddy's for dinner, of course the next year house and her had moved into Cuddy's.<p>

"baby are you ready?"asked house touching her arm.

"yeah daddy"she said.

"you looked beautiful you know that right"said house. She nodded.

"more beautiful than ever"said house again " I love you baby girl"he said pecking her forehead. Chase and Cuddy had left leaving, thirteen, Katie, Rachel, Maddy, Caroline and house in the same room as her.

" I am ready"she smiled she face glowing with happiness.

"okay me and Katie will go down a flower girl each after Rachel goes"said thirteen grabbing hold of Maddy's hand and pecking Abigail on the forehead.

"all grown up"she said before following Katie down the aisle.

"ready baby girl"said house.

"ready daddy I live you"she said.

" love you to"he said as they started walking down the aisle. On the bride's family side held little people the same as George's it contained Wilson and his wife Lauren, he had met her not long after she moved out and into Cuddy's house. He held there two month old daughter on his knee, baby Christine. Cuddy sat next to him she looked like she hadn't aged she had he three year old son next to her Gregory Junior. Chase, Taub and foreman sat at the front along with Cuddy. Taub and his wife sat there slightly uncomfortable foreman had his arm wrapped around a two year old boy called Kyle his other around his wife Liana.

Then she saw George in his perfect form he never did grow out of them boyish charming looks his floppy hair calm yet mess his face glowing just like hers. He was one of the best doctors in the state next to house and his team.

"here we are baby"said house stopping at the top of the alter.

"we shall now take the vows"said the vicar.

" I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Wallace"said the vicar and both George and Abigail kissed in was soft and short yet passionate and sweet.

" daddy I am married yes you are honey bun yes you are"said house tears in his eyes hugging his daughter after Cuddy did.

"their married"said house to Cuddy as they danced.

"yeah house I though we established that at the ceremony"laughed house.

" I am so happy for her"said house, " I am going to be a granddad"he said smiling proudly.

"yeah grampa house has a ring to it"said Cuddy.

"yeah so id does"said house. " I am glad I never sent her into the system"he said as they swayed to the music.

"yeah I am still proud of you for that"she said.

"me too" he said leaning down and pecking her on the lips.


End file.
